


Five's Company

by IamJohnLocked4life



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, everybudders, get it hudders, written for a podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4life
Summary: In which Martha Hudson is a good host.





	Five's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Host/Post segments on the [Three Patch Podcast's episode 69](http://three-patch.com/2017/10/01/episode-69/) (aw yeah!) in honour of the 5th annual sexpisode, whose themes this year were delayed gratification, everybudders, and "Take 5"/fisting ~ I think I fit it all in there! (^_~)

 

 

She was close.

 

Every breath she took was shallow, laboured. Sweat beaded on her forehead, between her breasts, at the back of her neck. She throbbed with need, pulsing, straining… almost there.

 

“Another!” she cried, desperate.

 

Greg’s wrist stilled.

 

“Another?” He cleared his throat. “Christ, Martha, I’m already four deep.”

 

Martha Hudson shook her head against the throw pillow, sweat-slicked strands of hair sticking to her flushed face.

 

“Please, I need…”

 

She bucked her hips, showing him exactly what she needed, and how badly. She heard Greg suck in a deep breath, and then finally— _finally!—_ that perfect beautiful stretch as he slipped in the fifth.  

 

“Is that okay?” he husked.

 

“Yes, that’s—” She thrust a hand in his hair, directing his head down, his mouth to her nipple. “—so good.”

 

There it was, _right there_ , she could feel her thighs tensing, her toes curling in that telltale way. It was coming, she just needed that little push and—

 

The door to 221b slammed open. They both jolted to attention, frozen in place except for their eyes, which tracked over to the entry. Sherlock and John stood in the doorway, mouths agape.

 

Greg and Martha stared back from the sofa, Greg still wrist-deep between Martha’s legs. Both couples regarded each other for an interminable minute, unblinking.

 

Well, if this continued on too long, things were just going to get awkward.

 

“Boys! I didn’t expect you back until this evening.” She shot Greg a meaningful glance (he had promised they’d be tied up for hours) before turning her sharp gaze back to the intruders. “But seeing as you’re already here, you might as well give us a hand.”

 

Sherlock blinked back at her, seeming unable to process speech.

 

John blushed.

 

“I—uh… that is to say, we…” He looked down at his shoes and shuffled his feet.

 

Martha rolled her eyes. “Come now, boys, don’t think I don’t know what you two get up to! And you’ve “borrowed” enough of my aprons—and knickers!—that I’m fairly sure you wouldn’t mind joining in for a bit of fun.”

 

John’s blush deepened.

 

“No, it’s not that, of course we—it’s just—”

 

“Oh for God’s sake.” Sherlock strode into the room, regaining his composure. “What John is inelegantly attempting to convey is that we have already planned for ‘a bit fun’.” He stepped aside, revealing Molly Hooper, who fidgeted nervously in the entry.

 

Martha relaxed back into the cushions.

 

“Oh, is that all? Come on in, dear. The more the merrier.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/) ~ Please say hi, I love to chat!


End file.
